


Explorations, Discoveries

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is mostly a fluffy piece that could potentially be the prelude to my other fic, "Ruby for Vigor, I'll Handle It" but can also just stand on its own) Ezreal is out exploring when he bumps into Taric. The two decide to adventure together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explorations

 Ezreal was out exploring again, the chance to see every facet of Runeterra driving his expeditions. He had just left a small village where the people had welcomed him openly, providing him supplies before pointing him in the direction of some caves nearby. A tremor of excitement washed over him.

A bag on his back, Ezreal headed in that direction, very excited to see what he would find. As he cleared the forest, he could see the entryway to the main cave in clear sight. But near the entrance, a man was sitting and eating his lunch. A branch broke under foot, making the man look up suddenly; his stance did not change though.

So, either they're confident that they're in no danger, or they were for sure they could handle any threat, Ezreal thought, trying to inch closer to see the man's face better.

Then he realized the large hammer and armor behind the man's camp, and let out a laugh. Ezreal then stepped from the forest, to be in the man's line of sight.

“Hey Taric, what are you doing out here?”

“Ah, Ezreal!” He stood and Ezreal realized that Taric felt imposing even without being decked out in his armor. Taric looked into Ezreal eyes a moment longer than was likely necessary before responding. “I came here gem hunting,” He laughed with a shrug. “I haven't had anything to do as of late, so I thought I'd pursue one of my hobbies.”

“You think there's gems in this cave?” Ezreal pointed at the opening. “The villagers said they knew at one point an ancient tribe lived here, but they didn't really mention anything worth value to be found inside.”

Taric smiled, “I know where gems are, Ezreal.”

Ezreal cocked his head, then laughed. “Okay, Taric. Well, I'm planning to look around in there, if you want to come with.” He eyed the armor and hammer. “I doubt you'll be able to take that with you...”

“I doubt anyone will be interested in taking it,” Taric responded, kneeling to pick up a small backpack himself. “And even if they were, I strongly doubt they could lift it.”

Once they were inside the cave far enough that it was mostly dark, Ezreal discovered Taric's eyes held a faint glow. It was bit unnerving, but also strangely beautiufl, as if he had some internal light trapped within him.

Ezreal found himself staring at Taric from the corner of his eye. Taric eventually turned his head to him, “You're awfully quiet.”

“Oh, uh, I was just thinking. Besides I usually travel alone, so I'm not sure what we should talk about.”

“Ah, I can understand that,” Taric replied as they met a precipice. “What I want to find is down much further...”

“Sounds dangerous,” Ezreal said with a laugh. “I'm in!”

Ezreal was surprised as Taric opened his pack to reveal a small pick axe and rope.

“You know how to climb?”

“Yes...” Taric answered, setting up his equipment. “This isn't my first time, Ezreal.”

“Ah, sorry, I just. Hold on,” Ezreal opened his back and revealed a hook ladder. “This might be easier.”

Taric smiled, closing his eyes, taking away the gleam. Ezreal could only see his face in the low light of his amulet, but Ezreal felt his heart skip a beat.

“Haha! Who knew I'd be so fortuitous to bump into you today, Ezreal.”

Realizing the light blush would be mostly hidden in the low light, Ezreal turned to set up the ladder. “Do you know about how far down we're going? This is is only about a hundred feet worth...”

Taric's eyes were still closed when Ezreal heard a strange hum. The sound quickly faded.

“It's further than that, but the next ledge down is only about eighty feet, so it should be more than sufficient. The path after that shouldn't require any more climbing gear.”

Ezreal was standing still, trying to pinpoint which direction the sound had come from. “Did you hear that humming sound?”

“No?” Taric asked, taking the first rung of the ladder and beginning his trek down it.

“Alright, glad to know I'm going crazy...”

Taric laughed, his voice echoing the further he went.

Ezreal waited a bit, then went down the ladder himself, Taric waiting for him at the bottom. It was painfully dark now, so he pulled out his lamp and lit it.

Taric shuffled through his pockets and placed a gem at the end of the ladder.

“What's that for?”

“So we can get back easier,” Taric laughed with mirth.

“How will that help us?” And as he asked it, he watched the stone suddenly glow, the strange hum back in his ears.

Ezreal turned very slowly to Taric as the hum disappeared. “You're telling me you don't feel anything when you do that? Because it makes my ears buzz when you do...”

“Oh... That's probably because of how many stones are in this cave... They'll all respond if I'm in proximity.. My sincerest apologies if it's an uncomfortable feeling...”

“No, it's fine,” Ezreal rushed out, already hating how sad Taric sounded having to apologize. “I mean, my power doesn't make any sound when I use it,” He held out his glove to ready his power into it.

Taric grabbed his wrist to stop him, “Don't.” He said, it wasn't a suggestion.

“Okay...” Ezreal said. “Why?” He very slowly tugged his hand out of Taric's.

“Because the amount of gems in here will respond to anything resembling an attack with me here. I don't want to find out what kind of ricochet effect happens when that many become a shield.”

“I... hadn't even thought of that... Would they just react like that?”

“I'm the only gem knight in Runeterra, I think it's fair to say the gems are a bit protective of me.”

“I wouldn't have hurt you... And wait, that isn't just a silly title the League gave you? Like 'the Gem Knight' is your actual title?”

Taric began walking, “Is the Prodigal Explorer a silly title the League gave you?”

Ezreal nodded, folding his hands behind his head as he walked. “Yep. I'm assuming it came from Piltover declaring me Grandmaster Explorer, but I could be wrong. It might be because of my age... Prodigy has a certain connotation to it, I suppose.”

“Well, gem knight is my actual title,” Taric said, laughing at Ezreal's story. “It was a highly respected position where I'm from, but not as much here...”

“You know, we were all given those introduction sheets at the League telling everyone's back story or whatever, and I vaguely recall yours; You're not from Runeterra, right?”

“Nope,” Taric said, looking out across the darkness.

“Where are you from?”

“If I admitted I don't want to talk about it? I find dwelling on the past unproductive.”

Ezreal was surprised at the response. “Oh, uhm, sorry. I mean, I'm an explorer. My whole thing is uncovering secrets and learning new things.”

Taric was smiling as he put a hand on Ezreal's shoulder.

“Alright then, a story for a story then?” Ezreal nodded. “Where I grew up was a small town near a mountain range. My father was a noted healer in the village and taught me everything he knew. On my tenth birthday, he gave me my first gem. Then he taught me how to resonate with the stones learning all the different ways to use them. I found they could be used in the defense arts as well, shielding like I do in the League.”

Taric stopped walking now, gesturing to two rocks they could sit on. “As I aged, my father thought it important for me to travel the world and share my talents. I saw such incredible sights traveling in those years. Then one day,” Taric closed his eyes, “I was transported here. I didn't know where I was. I was scared and had only the barest of supplies on me. I wandered aimlessly, until I finally felt gems were nearby.”

“The first person I met was a woman wearing a large diamond on her hand. She helped me figure out where I was and it turned out her husband was a League board member. Long story short, it was a rough time at first, but I see Runeterra as home now...”

The story trailed off, before Ezreal asked a question of his own.

“How long ago...”

“Was I summoned here? About fifteen years now.”

Ezreal swallowed. If he were summoned away from Runeterra he would get the chance to see another planet; And he would have no tiebacks to anyone anymore. Nothing would stop him from being able to travel all the time. But one look at Taric, shoulders slumped slightly, eyes staring into nothingness told him that his feelings may not be the case for everyone.

He cleared his throat and Taric looked up to him.

“When I was eight, I crawled into the Piltover sewers, and found the secret tunnels underneath the city. It's not like I hadn't already mapped out the entire town at this point, but it was the first time I found something no one else had... I spent every day down there, running home from school to explore. I mapped out what I found and turned it over to my teacher, who turned it over to the government. From there, I was salaried to go exploring, so I dropped out of school and just left one day... My adventures are more exciting than how I got to be an adventurer I think.”

Taric laughed, a clear tinkling sound. “No, I enjoyed it. It's a great contrast to my story. My father practically kicked me out of the house to get me to leave,” He stood holding a hand to help Ezreal back to his feet. “I think it would have been a privilege to choose my own destiny.”

“I didn't win it all,” Ezreal said shaking his gloved hand. “This beauty is attuned with summoning energy which is why I get to occasionally visit the rift.”

“Summoning energy you say?” The question trailed off.

Taric lead them down a pathway that seemed almost like a staircase, taking them deeper into the earth with each step. A few hours later, Taric turned and took the lamp from Ezreal's hand.

“Are you ready?” Taric asked, smiling.

“Ready for what?” But Taric had already shuttered the lamp. He reached out to take Ezreal's hand and lead him around a few corners with some speed. Ezreal's pulse jumped a bit at holding Taric's hand; He knew in that instance he was attracted to the other man. He let himself be pulled along.

Then Taric stopped him adruptly. The hum was strong, but then the whole room began to glow, blue stones becoming visible, jutting out from the cave walls in every direction, as far as the eye could see. Ezreal's eyes were wide, fascinated by the power filling the room.

He felt the power glide across his skin, then sink into him. Ezreal gasped as he felt the energy move through him, healing tiny cuts and small bruises on his body.

Taric was beaming as if he was seeing an old friend for the first time in years. The magic in him seemed pleased that Ezreal was admiring Taric. The hum sound beginning to sound more like a song in his ears. Then Taric turned to Ezreal.

“It's not too much is it?”

“N-no. It's just,” He looked down to his hands, the magic visibly playing around the little cut on his ring finger, closing the wound, sealing it over with undamaged skin. “It's just amazing, Taric.”

 

When they left, Taric took what Ezreal would have honestly said was a small number of stones, considering how many had been down there. Ezreal felt assured that the caves worth would probably have eliminated ten people's need to ever work for money again.

Outside the cave though, Taric slid a small stone into Ezreal's hand.

“Care to do this again sometime, Explorer?”

The thrill of attraction was hard to not notice, Ezreal realized, letting his fingers brush Taric's a bit more than necessary.

“I'd be happy to, Gem Knight...”


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures for Taric and Ezreal

They agreed to meet two months later at another cave Taric had interest in. Ezreal wondered if Taric knew exactly what kind of gems he could sense or if it was just the essence of gems he could detect. He had a laundry-list of questions to ask Taric when next they met.

Ezreal twirled the gem Taric had given him as he walked through the city he was currently visitng. Paying more attention to the stone than the road though, he nearly ran right over a little boy.

“Woops! Sorry there!” He halted sharply in front of the boy.

The boy's eyes were on his hands though, looking at his glove and the stone in his fingers.

Ezreal knelt down to let the boy see it closer. The boy's eyes were transfixed on the gem.

“You like it?” He held it out for the boy to inspect. The little boy snatched it up, holding it up to the sky and his mouth formed a little 'o' of wonder. Then he smiled; He smiled like he had just found his favorite toy again after losing it for a long time.

It reminded Ezreal so much of Taric he couldn't help but offer it to the child.

The boy hugged him in happiness. Ezreal couldn't stop himself from grinning the rest of the day.

 

Ezreal wasn't exactly used to having a schedule, so he was a solid two hours late at meeting Taric at their planned spot. Taric was sitting on a felled tree, browsing through a book he had with him.

“Hey, Taric!” Ezreal said, Taric visibly jumping.

“Oh my- You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I'm sorry I'm late... It's been a long time since I've had a scheduled date.”

Taric stayed silent, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he shook his head slightly, “No, it's fine. Shall we?”

They walked some ways to the pit they were going to explore today.

“Your ladder is too short for this one...” Taric pulled out his equipment. “It's roughly two hundred feet down.”

Both geared up and began to rappel down the slope. When they reached the next ledge, Taric nodded. “It's not far now,” He turned without another word and began to walk away.

It's not that Ezreal knew Taric all that well, but he felt like the man was being purposeful in preventing much conversation. Ezreal tried to scroll through the day to find something he had done wrong; Other than being late, he couldn't think of anything. He decided to try conversation anyway.

“I was curious, Taric, when you can detect gems, can you tell what kind they are or do you just know they're nearby?”

“Both,” Taric nodded. “I can also usually tell what they would be best used for, if say they were more apt to healing or defense.”

“That is so awesome. So, it's just an energy you can sense or...?”

Taric rubbed his chin and looked up as he walked, the sun still visible. “It's like an energy signal, but in some ways, it's like every gem has a personality. Each is truly unique.”

“Okay, yeah that makes sense! I noticed last time, you only took a few stones. What drives your decisions to take one over the other?”

They passed into the opening of a cave and began a rough walk down deeper into the earth.

Taric didn't turn back when he answered. “Each stone has a personality in a way, like I said. I choose the ones that I think would most like to be with me or given to someone as a gift.”

Ezreal swallowed, suddenly realizing why Taric was upset. The gem; Ezreal no longer had the gem and Taric knew it the second he walked up.

“Oh, Taric, I'm so sorry.”

Taric stopped now, turning around.

“Man, I'm terrible aren't I? Listen, I didn't get rid of the stone or lose it or something like that. I was admiring it one day when I ran into this little boy. He was so excited to see the stone, you should have seen his face. When he smiled, it reminded me so much of how happy you were to see those gems, that I had to give it to him.”

“What?” Taric said, surprise written plainly on his face.

“I mean, I'd do anything to see you smile like that all the time. Just seeing that kid made me feel so happy about having run into you, I had to.”

“Ezreal...” Taric finally closed his mouth again, recovering from his surprise, looking away from Ezreal. His eyes were the saddest Ezreal could have imagined. “That's... Thank you.”

Ezreal crossed over to be near Taric, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Haha, don't see why you'd thank me to give away a gift, but sure. I mean, I'm not used to having any friends really, so I can kind of fail at being a good friend. I'll do better, I promise.”

Taric raised his hand to cover Ezreal's and Ezreal froze at the touch. Taric's eyes were locked onto his face, studying every angle. Ezreal felt the thrill of attraction run through him. Maybe this is mutual, Ezreal found himself wondering.

It was as Taric released his hand and turned to continue on their path, that if there were any hope, Ezreal realized it was up to him to make it reality.

Ezreal rushed forward and caught Taric's arm, looping his own arm through Taric's.

“What kind of gems are here?” He asked, looking up to Taric.

Taric eyed their arms; Ezreal could just barely make out the faintest of blushes. It was very cute and Ezreal felt pride at having caused it.

“Only a few crystals, to be fair, but they're quite strong. I think they'll be very useful in helping magnify my healing abilities in battle.”

“That's so cool. I mean, my entire set of abilities is based around attacking... The only defensive thing I know how to do is my arcane shift!”

“That's how I know you'll make it back safely when we get ganged up on in the Rift.”

Ezreal swallowed hard; The last battle they had done together, they'd gotten ganged up on and Taric died as Ezreal shifted back and let off Trueshot Barrage. No one was really in control of their actions while fighting, but Ezreal had never realized that Taric might have had feelings about their fighting together.

“You worry about stuff like that?”

Taric nodded. “I hate being unable to save someone,” He turned to look Ezreal in the eye again. “I'm a healer after all.”

“Yeah... Yeah, you are,” Ezreal leaned his head on his arm. “You're a really nice guy.”

He felt Taric straighten to support him and his heart melted.

“I think I could really like you, Taric.”

Taric tripped over something in there path and they both fell to the ground, Ezreal twisting his ankle.

“Ow,” Ezreal started to say, but Taric already has his eyes closed, the stone at his neck glowing. The pain immediately subsided, but he saw the scratches on Taric's hand were far slower to heal.

“When you use your power...”

“I prioritize my partner. I've taught the gems that if I'm in company, they are to check my comrades for injuries before me.”

Ezreal put a hand to Taric's cheek. He then leaned forward and took a quick kiss. Taric took Ezreal's hand and laced their fingers together.

“I think I could really like you, too...” Taric said, the faint blush evident again.

“Yes!” Ezreal said, and kissed him again.

Taric laughed into the kiss with delight.

 

They walked the rest of the way to the site of the crystals, hand-in-hand. Ezreal spoke about his travels openly, Taric occasionally asking questions and adding comments. Then they had to crawl through a small passage to get to the room with the crystals. Taric went first, and Ezreal swallowed hard at Taric bending over; He had a great ass.

On the other side of the tunnel though, was a small room, barely large enough for the two to be sitting in comfortably. Taric shrugged off his pack, pulled forward a small nail and hammer and chipped at the wall. Soon the rock fell away to reveal a shimmering crystal below.

Taric worked at getting it out, taking time to show Ezreal how to get a gem out.

Then he held the stone in his hands and let his power flow through it. The light seemed to glow, but Ezreal watched as it seemed to flow across into the sapphire at Taric's neck. Ezreal watched the power envelope Taric, his whole body seems to shine. Then the power crossed into Ezreal; He gasped, it was far more intense than the last time. The energy seemed happy to be in him, playing in his muscles, removing even the most minor of pains.

“It's like a full body massage,” Ezreal said laughing at the sensation.

“It's not too much is it?” Taric said hesitantly.

Ezreal kissed him, “No, it's perfect.”

 

They left the cave and Taric pulled him into a light kiss.

“Listen, I'm staying in Ionia for a few days... It's not far from here if you'd like to accompany me? If not, I intend to visit Demacia next...”

“Scoping out districts for a place to settle down or something?” Ezreal asked, interrupting him.

Taric laughed, “Listen, if I keep going around picking up gems from every cave in Runeterra, I'm going to need a place to store them. I can only carry so much around on my armor.”

“Well, I have no where to stay tonight. I figured I'd just camp out,” He looked at Taric. “I wouldn't mind having a roof over my head.”

Taric offered his arm; Ezreal happily took it.

 

The hotel was modest, but there were two beds and Ezreal liked the view of the water from the window. He liked the view of Taric post-shower even more.

Taric was drying his hair, another towel low on his hips. “Bathroom's open, if you'd like to shower before bed.”

Ezreal nodded very slowly, eyes not leaving the muscles of Taric's chest and arms.

“Should I pose or something?”

“Oh, uh, no,” Ezreal got up and rushed to shower.

 

Post-shower, Ezreal came out to see Taric on what was apparently his bed, reading. He had dressed as well, in a loose shirt and pants. Ezreal flopped on his stomach beside him, only in his boxers.

“What are you reading?”

“A history book on Ionia.”

Ezreal gave a look of disgust. “How interesting.”

Taric closed it and put in on the night stand. He put a finger underneath Ezreal's chin and drew him into a kiss. Ezreal crawled on top of Taric and kissed back. Taric very gently reached up and began to rub Ezreal's back; Ezreal slid a hand up Taric's shirt, feeling the muscles below.

Taric sat up, pushing Ezreal down and pulled his shirt off.

“You're ridiculously ripped, you know that right?”

“It isn't intentional...” Taric said, kissing Ezreal once more.

“Could have fooled me,” He traced a finger around a nipple. Taric moaned; Ezreal felt the blood rush to his penis.

He kissed down Taric's neck, pushing him back to the bed, and continued to his chest. Taric was breathing faster, watching Ezreal, the glow of his eyes appearing more intense. Ezreal kissed one nipple, then licked it. He was rewarded with a moan and small thrust from Taric's hips. Ezreal wasn't the only one who was hard now.

“I haven't...” Ezreal trailed off as he kissed Taric's belly button.

“You... Ah-” Taric began, but was cut off as Ezreal kissed lower, just above his pants that had sunk quite low on his hips.

“I mean, sorry if I suck.”

Taric sat up and pulled Ezreal into a deep kiss. It lasted long, before Taric let him go.

“Never apologize to me for anything ever again,” Taric's eyes were serious and locked with Ezreal's.

“O-okay, Taric.”

Taric leaned back into the bed, encouraging Ezreal to pick up where had left off. Ezreal kissed the same spot to earn another gasp from Taric. He slid a finger under the band of Taric's pants; Taric lifted his hips. Ezreal tugged them off.

Fully naked, Ezreal stared at Taric. Taric's cheeks flushed at the inspection.

“You're really good at complimenting me, Ezreal.”

“Let me make this more fair,” Ezreal shimmied out of his boxers. Taric's eyes narrowed in lust.

Ezreal moved back on top of him, kissing him, letting their bodies rub against each other. Taric was breathing heavily, letting his hands roam Ezreal's body.

“I want you inside me,” Taric whispered, after several tense minutes.

“L-Lube? Do you have lube?” Ezreal asked.

“Lotion, bathroom counter.”

Ezreal jumped from the bed and returned seconds later with the bottle. Taric spread his legs, “Do you want me to prepare myself or...?”

He popped the top of it and poured some onto his fingers. Ezreal looked at Taric's face as he slid a finger in.

“Ah,” Taric moaned. Ezreal moved his finger around a bit, then slowly added another finger. Taric writhed on the bed.

“It's okay?”

“Oh, yes, Ezreal.”

Ezreal leaned back and poured some lotion on his own penis. Taric lifted his legs to hook them over Ezreal's shoulders as he pushed in.

“T-Taric,” Ezreal gasped; Taric let out a moan of his own.

The pace was really slow, Ezreal unsure how to gauge Taric's reactions.

“Y-you can go faster, Ezreal...”

The invitation was met with excitement.

Taric reached a hand out and began to stroke himself along with Ezreal's pace. When Taric came, his body seized around Ezreal; Taric moaned as the stone at his neck began glow, energy rushing into Ezreal. Ezreal came seconds later, then pulled out from Taric as the strain in his muscles dissipated with the healing energy.

Ezreal laid beside Taric; Taric slid an arm underneath pulling him closer. Ezreal drew in a breath as Taric's eyes met his own. They shone with happiness, expressing his content.

“You're incredibly beautiful...”

“Haven't heard that one yet...” Taric whispered, kissing Ezreal.

“I'm serious you know. I think I could really like you.”

Taric chuckled, “Maybe you summoned me to Runeterra.”

 


End file.
